Un nuevo comienzo (KagomexKoga)
by VAle.TE.Del
Summary: Inuyasha traiciona a Kagome, al huir se encuentra con un antiguo enemigo y todo cambia en aquel instante al ser salvada por quien justo pensó en ese momento, un Yukai que la amo demasiado...un Yukai lobo que ahora le cambiaría la vida.
1. Ya nada volverá a ser como antes

Capítulo 1:Ya nada volverá a ser como antes

Ya han pasado 2 años desde la batalla con Naraku, el pozo devora huesos estaba nuevamente abierto y todo estaba en una enorme tranquilidad, Kagome se había vuelto una gran sacerdotisa ya que al haber roto su sello ahora podía dominar perfectamente sus poderes, pero con Inuyasha ya no todo era tan hermoso y perfecto como antes.

Habían revivido nuevamente a Kikyo y eso logro que Inuyasha ya no permaneciera tanto al lado de Kagome, sus indecisiones había vuelto y al parecer todo daba para que la antigua sacerdotisa lograra conquistar el corazón del Hanyou. Cada día que se sentía la presencia de las cazadoras de almas Inuyasha corría siguiéndolas dejando completamente sola a Kagome.

Un día Kagome decidió seguirlo ya que los celos la carcomían, si el quería quedarse con Kikyo que se lo dijera pero no quería seguir así...eso la destruía por dentro, al llegar la noche Kagome sintió como la presencia de las serpientes se acercaban cada vez más y vio como Inuyasha se acababa de dar cuenta, por lo que espero que este las siguiera para luego ella marcharse y seguirlo.

Kagome mando a uno de sus espíritus a seguirlo ya que ella no podía correr tan rápido como él y ya no tenía su preciada bicicleta, pero al ver como el pequeño espíritu en forma de ave se detenía cerca del árbol sagrado. Kagome miro a su alrededor y claro...pudo divisar en la lejanía el pozo devorador de huesos, nerviosa rompió fácilmente al campo de energía que había echo Kikyo, escondiendo su presencia y poniéndose atrás de un árbol, para lograr ver algo...que hubiera deseado no ver.

Inuyasha y Kikyo besándose...

- Kikyo...realmente es a ti a quien amo - Susurraba el Hanyou mientras le quitaba el kimono a la sacerdotisa la cual mordía lentamente el cuello de este.

- Hay Inuyasha eh esperado tanto para que al fin te dieras cuenta... - Susurraba mientras jadeaba al contacto de las manos de aquel hombre.

Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos veía como con toda la dulzura que nunca tuvo con ella, tocaba a Kikyo...o mejor dicho nunca Inuyasha se había tratado de sobrepasar con ella, a pesar de que eran "novios", pero de repente algo la sorprendió dejándola en shock, Kikyo había sentido la débil presencia que Kagome dejo, por lo que la miro y sonrió burlona.

- Inuyasha...házmelo ahora...haz lo que hacemos todas las noches...- Susurraba en su oreja mientras la mordía haciendo gruñir al Hanyou, el cual más que excitado se sacó la rata de fuego y toda su ropa para de una sola vez penetrar a Kikyo.

Ya sin más paciencia Kagome mando a su espíritu a golpear a Inuyasha y deshizo el hechizo para que Inuyasha la pudiera oler y sentir, las lágrimas caían tanto que ya no podía ver, mientras que Inuyasha al sentir como el espíritu que siempre seguía a Kagome lo golpeaba se asustó y sacando su miembro dentro de Kikyo se dio cuenta de que Kagome había presenciado todo eso quedando en shock sin saber qué hacer.

- Eres...asqueroso...Inuyasha te odio...- Susurro por primera vez llena de ira Kagome, asustando a Inuyasha y haciendo sonreír a la Miko la cual abrazaba y tocaba el miembro aun descubierto del Hanyou.

- Kagome...e...esto...yo lo puedo explicar...aah...Kikyo detente...-Le ordeno a la Miko la cual no se detenía de excitar a el Hanyou el cual al darse cuenta la chica de cabellos azabache ya se había marchado, por lo que rápidamente se vistió y tratando de marcharse miro por última vez a la Miko la cual lo miraba molesto- Por favor...dame tiempo...- Le rogo por lo cual la Miko rápidamente también desapareció y el solo pudo suspirar

Mientras Kagome ya se encontraba a Kilómetros de ahí, corriendo en medio del bosque, no le importaba si se la comía algún demonio en aquel momento, solo quería desaparecer y ya nunca más ver a ese asqueroso de Inuyasha. ¡Había estado jugando con sus sentimientos todo ese tiempo!, las lágrimas seguían saliendo y la desesperación también, pero de repente algo apareció...Algo que ella fácilmente pudo descifrar por su aura.

- Naraku...- Susurro mirando para todos lados, ahora estaba desprotegida, no había traído su arco y solo trajo algunos talismanes, pero más que nada también sentía como la presencia de Inuyasha se acercaba, por lo que solo sus piernas respondieron a correr más rápido.

- _"Esto no puede estar pasando, él está muerto yo misma lo vi dentro de la perla, demonios y no tengo como defenderme...aunque si muero ahora ya no tendré que ver más como Inuyasha se burla de mi" - _Pensaba Kagome mientras seguía corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, por lo que de repente ya sin poder correr más se sentó en las raíces de un árbol sintiendo como esa presencia despreciable se acercaba - Ya solo mátame...-Susurro con la vista ida esperando que aquella criatura la matara de una vez.

Pero justo en ese momento donde sentía las pisadas de ese algo, recordó el rostro de un muchacho que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, un chico de hipnotizantes ojos celestes y una mirada decidida, por lo que antes de morir solo susurro su nombre

-Kouga...- Cerro los ojos dejando caer para ella sus últimas lágrimas, pero justo en aquel momento abrió los ojos al sentir una presencia que no le desagrada al contrario...era la de aquel muchacho que acababa de recordar, por lo que hizo un campo de fuerza con sus últimas energías.

No sabía ella por qué, pero quería que aquel muchacho la encontrara, aunque sabía que el ya no la debía amar...que lo más probable era que hasta se haya olvidado de ella, pero por alguna razón necesitaba verlo antes de entregarse a que los demonios se la devoraran. Justo en aquel momento vio algo...pero no era precisamente Kouga, si no que una piel de mandril algo quemada, viendo con deseo a Kagome cosa que le dio un asco horrible.

- Tú estabas muerto... ¿Cómo es posible esto? - Le pregunto retadora a aquella figura que se trató de acercarse un poco pero con un poco de la concentración de Kagome pudo purificar el suelo cercano a ella logrando que aquel Yukai no se acercara - Responde de donde estas -

- Al parecer te has vuelto más poderosa Kagome... - Hablo al fin con esa voz siniestra que solo podía tener aquella criatura - Y sigues siendo tan lista como siempre... pero ahora te tengo una pregunta a ti... ¿Cómo es que Kikyo volvió a la vida nuevamente? - Le pregunto cosa que hizo estremecer a Kagome al recordar como nuevamente la habían revivido.

FLASH BACK

Una noche de luna nueva en la cual nada iluminaba la noche, Kagome exorcizaba junto al monje Miroku un espíritu maligno que se había posesionado de una pequeña niña de 7 años.

- ¡TU! ¡MUJER INSOLENTE! ¡POR TU CULPA KIKYO-SAMA ESTA MUERTA! - Gritaba la pequeña con ojos rojos y tratando de atacar a Kagome la cual fácilmente esquivaba sus ataques, pero aun así le tenía curiosa del por qué la acusaba.

Miles de espíritus malignos fueron convocados por aquella niña los cuales giraban alrededor de Kagome y Miroku esperando tener una oportunidad de atacarlos, pero de repente una idea se le había hecho a Kagome invocando a su leal espíritu el cual tenía la elegante forma de un ave fénix llamado Hoshi, el cual en un instante llego al cuello de la pequeña.

- ¡TU! Demonio respóndeme, acaso estabas bajo el mandato de la bruja Urazue? - Le preguntaba desafiante Kagome por lo que la pequeña solo sonrió maliciosamente y asintió.

- Si...yo era su fiel sirviente...y hare su sueño realidad...- Susurro para luego hacerle una seña a sus demonios los cuales todos se dirigían al monje el cual al ya no poseer el agujero negro no tenía tanta fuerza como antes - ¡Muere monje!

Y en aquel descuido Kagome se tiro encima de el para tratar de protegerlo, pero como en cámara lenta giro su cabeza mirando a un demonio en particular, era una cazadora de almas... y ahí entendió todo, justo en ese momento la cazadora le logro sacar algunas almas a Kagome.

-Señora Kagome por favor retírese yo puedo luchar - Suplicaba Miroku al ver como por su culpa aquel demonio le trataba de robar su alma.

Kagome con sus últimas fuerzas en aquel momento saco a aquel espíritu del cuerpo de la pequeña la cual cayó desmayada al mismo tiempo que Kagome.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

****-Luego de eso...Kikyo apareció...-Susurro Kagome con resentimiento al recordar el suceso que había ocurrido hace poco con Inuyasha, pero justo en ese momento miro a Naraku- Pero eso fue gracias a que tenían un poco de mi alma...pero si no mal recuerdo Onigumo vendió su alma a unos demonios los cuales la devoraron...-Y ahí todo calzo...aquellos demonios...

- Exacto Kagome... alguien los cazo y me revivieron, solo que ahora no quiero a Kikyo...necesito a alguien de alma pura como la tuya - Le dijo mirándola nuevamente con deseo cosa le provoco un enorme escalofrió.

- ESO JAMÁS PASARA! - Grito Kagome purificando el aire de su alrededor y haciendo desaparecer por el momento a Naraku, luego se levantó y volvió a correr - _"Este bosque está lleno de una espesa miasma, el aire solo fue purificado unos minutos... necesito encontrar pronto un lugar donde descansar, no dejare que ese maldito se acerque a mi" - _Pensó la chica mientras corría cansada, ya con su Kimono hecho pedazos la cara manchada por todas las veces que se había caído, pero justo en aquel momento vio una luz - Debe ser un claro - Dijo corriendo a aquel lugar y como había supuesto era un enorme claro.

Inuyasha ahí no la encontraría ya que al haber purificado el aire su olfato no la podría sentir, Naraku ahora debía estar retorciéndose por el aire purificado que absorbido unos segundos, ahora solo debía encontrar un lugar donde esconderse. Tal vez aquella presencia parecida a la de Kouga fue solo su imaginación, así que no se podía confiar con eso, pero de repente sintió una presencia de miles de espíritus, lo más probable era que Naraku los haya mandado para debilitar.

Y ahí comenzó la batalla, ellos atacaban sin piedad a Kagome la cual solo se podía defender con su espíritu Hoshi, el cual mataba a la mayoría pero aun así algunos se lograban acercar a Kagome lastimándola un poco antes de que ella los purificara, cuando ya comenzaba a cansarse y a perder el conocimiento vio como la sombra de Naraku se acercaba lentamente pero Hoshi le impedía la pasada lo más que podía. Cuando Kagome ya se daba por muerta sintió como una ráfaga de viento se puso delante de ella tomándola en brazos.

- ¡KAGOME! demonios...no podemos seguir aquí...-Susurraba aquella voz masculina que le traía confianza a la chica la cual sin pensarlo se apoyó en su armadura y lloro un poco por el dolor del veneno que le habían inyectado algunos demonios.

-Ko...Kouga...-Susurro mirando aquellos ojos celestes los cuales la miraban preocupada, antes de cerrarlos y quedarse inconsciente.


	2. Todo se ha vuelto negro

**Capítulo 2: Todo se ha vuelto negro**

"_Solo que ahora no quiero a Kikyo...necesito a alguien de alma pura como la tuya" _

-¡NO! – Grito una azabache llorando y abriendo los ojos como platos al ver cómo era cargada como una princesa hacia algún lugar - ¿Dónde...dónde estoy?... Naraku... – Susurro algo aturdida, pero una varonil voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Kagome ¿te encuentras bien? – Le pregunto un poco preocupado al ver que la chica había despertado llorando, pero lo último que susurro lo tenía más preocupado.

Claro, ahora como una chispa Kagome recordó todo lo sucedido y sobre todo la escena de Kikyo con Inuyasha, por lo que apretó sus puños con ira, pero al mirar hacía riba vio como el joven lobo la miraba muy preocupado, cosa que por algún motivo la aliviaba... el seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

-Si Joven Kouga, estoy bien...muchas gracias por salvarme – Le agradeció pero algo estaba mal para el lobo, los ojos de la azabache no brillaban como siempre.

- Kagome por ahora no te preguntare que paso y por que esa bestia no estaba ahí contigo, pero por favor...cuando lleguemos con mi manada dímelo ¿sí? – Le pedía el joven el cual solamente estaba preocupado por aquella chica que amo tantos años.

- Esta bien pero...seré una molestia para ti y Ayame – Susurro Kagome mientras un poco triste miraba hacia otro lado, pero el comentario de la azabache hizo que el lobo se sorprendiera y se riera un poco.

- Tranquila, Ayame y yo ya no estamos juntos, ella encontró a su mitad predestinada y ahora es muy feliz – Decía Kouga mientras saltaba los riscos con una facilidad enorme

Aquello había sorprendido a Kagome y por alguna extraña razón en el fondo de su corazón se sentía feliz de que Kouga no siguiera con Ayame, pero de todos modos eso no decía que el aun estuviera enamorado de ella como antes... ¿¡en qué demonios estaba pensando?! Ella jamás había sentido algo por aquel joven lobo más que simple cariño de amigos y ¿ahora estaba viendo una oportunidad con él? Realmente se había vuelto loca, además... con lo que recién había pasado con Inuyasha y Kikyo, no quería que nadie volviera a entrar en su corazón para volverla a dañar.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí- Dijo el joven lobo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kagome y asombrándola con aquel hermoso paisaje.

Era un enorme claro que era escondido por un bosque muy espeso, una enorme cascada caia ah un lago tranquilo y se podía ver un poco más a la derecha unas aguas termales, los árboles que se encontraban en aquel lugar eran frutales y todo el césped era decorado con flores de todos los colores.

-Es realmente hermoso...-Susurro la joven azabache mientras miraba a todas las direcciones sin notar como Kouga la miraba feliz al ver como aquel resplandor que habían enamorado al muchacho, poco a poco aparecía en la mirada de Kagome.

-Qué bueno que te guste, luego de derrotar a Naraku mi manada encontró este lugar y al ser bastante tranquilo, nos vinimos para descansar- Explico el joven lobo el cual caminaba hacia una cueva, aun sosteniendo en sus brazos a Kagome.

-¿Y dónde está ahora tu tribu?- Le preguntaba extrañada la joven, pues no podía divisar a ningún lobo, tampoco a Hakkaku ni a Ginta, los fieles amigos y compañeros de Kouga.

-Los hombres deben estar entrenando en la cima de la montaña y las mujeres debieron ir a cazar – Le respondía Kouga mientras entraban poco a poco en la cueva.

La mirada del joven lobo no se apartaba ni un minuto de la azabache, ¿Qué le había ocurrido?, mientras más la veía no se lo podía explicar, su hermoso kimono estaba hecho pedazos tenia marcas de golpes por todo su cuerpo y aun que se notaba que la miko trataba de ocultarlo el veneno que habían le habían inyectado esos demonios seguía por su cuerpo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba aquella bestia asquerosa, que no se encontraba en ese momento junto a ella para salvarla o ayudarla?, además de que en aquel lugar se sentía una presencia horrible y con lo que había dicho antes la muchacha sobre Naraku, no podía ser nada bueno.

Pero no podía negar algo...Kagome se había vuelto muy hermosa y sexy, eso lo ponía demasiado nervioso, sus instintos le decían que ella ya estaba en celo que la debía hacer suya, pero él sabía que ese no era el momento y que además ella amaba a Inuyasha...

Al entrar en la cueva la recostó sobre unas pieles que se encontraban posicionadas como si fuera una cama, Kagome se recostó de apoco ya que aún no podía purificar todo el veneno que le fue dado.

-Kagome necesito, que me digas que está pasando – Le rogo el lobo mientras veía como la mirada de la muchacha se volvía a ensombrecer al recordar todo lo que había pasado.

-Bueno...tienes el derecho de saber- Susurro la joven pero sin que ella quisiera las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar- ¿Qué...porque sigo llorando?- Se preguntaba mientras con rabia trataba de detener las lágrimas pero no pasaba nada.

Sin saber qué hacer, el joven lobo solo reacciono a abrazarla y al sentir aquella calidez que tanto había deseado hace años ya, las lágrimas cayeron más rápido, sin embargo estaba vez se juntaron con gritos de dolor. Kouga no sabía porque sentía que si no abrazaba con fuerza en ese momento a la joven ella se rompería en mil pedazos...y eso él no lo permitiría, porque ella seguía siendo la mujer que más amaba.


End file.
